Mistletoe and Magic
by Embolalia
Summary: Our kiss awakens the memory of another. A revisiting of the events of "Santa in the Slush" in light of what we now know about Booth and Brennan's history.


**Mistletoe and Magic**

I haven't written fan fiction for Bones before, though I've been on this site for a while, but my usual show (NCIS) has been rather uninspiring lately, so I'm venturing to another playground. This story is a look at the kiss between Booth and Brennan in "The Santa in the Slush" in the context of what we learned about their history during the 100th episode. I hope you like it!

* * *

Her tone was so clinical it took him a minute to understand what Bones was telling him. She was going to kiss him. For someone else's benefit, sure. But still, kiss him. And in a flash he was back three and a half years ago, drawn in by her eyes, kissing her fiercely on the stoop outside a bar.

Booth glanced away. They'd made their peace years ago, and in time he'd built up enough memories of her that that one didn't always come to mind. But now...

Caroline arrived and he thought for a moment things would be normal—until she looked at them expectantly, and Bones pulled his head down to hers.

His panic of a moment ago was suddenly gone. Booth's eyes fell closed as he learned again the softness of Bones' lips, the intoxication of her smell. Her hands on his lapels pulled him closer and Booth tried to ignore his sudden awareness of her with every sense, every synapse. It was only one kiss, wouldn't do to--

And then it was over, and for a split second he caught a glimpse in Bones' eyes of exactly what he was feeling before she turned away and headed off to solve the case.

His heart still pounding, Booth couldn't resist reaching out to pluck a sprig of the mistletoe. Not that he'd need a talisman to remember this.

Later that night, he leaned against his car as Bones walked toward him, her eyes lit with gratitude and joy.

"That was a wonderful present, Booth." She stopped just an inch closer to him that she would have on any other day, but before either of them could react, Parker popped around the car.

"Dad, the lights went out!"

Booth spun toward the tree, his heart sinking as he saw the unlit Christmas lights. He rushed to turn the car on. Sure enough, the battery had died. He shook his head impatiently. "Do you have jumper cables?" he called to Bones.

She rounded the car to him. "No," she said worriedly. "I'm sorry, Booth, you just wanted to help me and now--"

"Hey." He cut her off. "All we need is a jump."

Bones glanced toward the jail. "Most of the personnel is gone for the night." She looked back at him. "I do have my car, though. Why don't I give you and Parker a lift and we can come back tomorrow, with cables."

He sighed. "Alright. That'll work." Booth climbed out of the car and slammed the door. "C'mon, Parker, Bones is taking us home."

The little boy shrugged and got his backpack out while Booth loaded the tree back into the trunk of the SUV and locked it up.

An hour later, Booth kissed his son on the forehead and quietly let himself out of the guest room. "Ready to be Santa?" he whispered to Bones delightedly when he found her waiting in the hall.

She smiled self-consciously. "Are you sure you want me to do this with you? You don't want to make Christmas for him yourself?"

"Not at all," he reassured. "Come on, the presents are in here." He led the way into the kitchen and began pulling down presents from the cabinet above the stove, the only place he was sure Parker couldn't check. "Go put them under the tree!" he instructed, sending Bones off while he stretched for the last few.

As he carried them into the living room, Booth found Bones standing stiffly in front of the flickering tree. She'd left the lights off, and the tree's illumination seemed to make her glow. The presents had been arranged under its lowest branches, and Bones was still, her hand outstretched toward an ornament. She blinked rapidly, overwhelmed at its meaning.

"Bones?" Booth set the few small packages he'd brought among those already in place, then looked up. He straightened slowly. He'd completely forgotten that he'd hung the mistletoe on the tree. "I didn't plan for you to be here," he said softly.

Bones looked at him, conflict playing in her eyes. "It meant something to you."

They stood quietly for a long moment, the darkness in the room preventing them from reading each other as easily as they usually did.

Booth finally spoke. "Do you ever remember? When I fired you, during that first case?"

She looked into his eyes, unblinking, and he didn't miss how her eyes darkened at the memory. Darkened in a way that told him the answer even before she spoke. "Yes."

It was all he needed to know. Booth kissed her, his hands cupping her face to pull her toward him. A long, fierce kiss that set their blood racing. Nothing like that morning.

After a moment Bones pulled back, protesting. "I'm still a consultant, Booth. We're partners. We're friends." She stepped back but didn't disengage his hands when they fell to her shoulders. She glanced down the hall, lowering her voice. "And your kid is in there and believe me, hearing this might spoil the Christmas magic."

"Don't think you could keep quiet, Bones?" His voice was even deeper than usual, she could feel the vibration in her chest as he closed in on her personal space again.

"Booth--"

This kiss was slow and hot. Her insides were twisting, boiling, heat spreading through her, weakening her will. Her back hit the wall and his weight settled against her. Bones twisted her head away, effectively stopping him.

"But it's Christmas," Booth said, and his voice held all the hurt and surprise of a child losing hold of the magic of a lie.

"You know we can't," she whispered, pleading. "Things would never be the same."

"Where's your evidence?" He couldn't keep a hint of bitterness from his voice.

"Booth. No."

His arms around her waist pulled her away from the wall but didn't release her entirely. Booth dropped his forehead to hers. "Okay. Okay, you're right."

He sounded so sad she couldn't help but want to kiss him. And her body was still undeniably eager for her to do so. But Brennan knew something she couldn't have told him if she'd tried: that her family Christmas wouldn't have been complete without him and Parker, and without meaning to she'd put her faith in the promise of having her whole family again, just like this, for every year to come.

Bones glanced across the room at the clock. "It's midnight," she said softly. "It's Christmas."

He studied her face in the dimness. "Merry Christmas," he said sadly as she pulled away.

She stepped back. "Goodnight, Booth." With a gentle nod, she headed for the door, pulling on her coat as she turned to wave goodnight.

Bones put the last few minutes out of her mind as she headed for her car, but inside she stopped, closed her eyes to catalog the moment. That earlier kiss, which she remembered often even now, had been blurred by alcohol and the thrill of an interesting stranger. That he still wanted her now was almost too much to handle. But it wasn't something she ever wanted to forget.

She looked up at Booth's apartment window. He was a silhouette looking down at her, illuminated from behind by the tree. She lifted a hand to return his wave, and drove off into the night.


End file.
